These Thoughts
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: Rima hates Nagihiko. Nagihiko hates Rima. That's how it's always been and that's how it'll always be. But lately, Nagihiko's been thinking. "Why do we hate each other?"


Nagihiko was tossing and turning in bed. He's been trying to sleep for 2 hours but he couldn't. Her words just wouldn't leave his mind! '_I hate you... Stupid cross dresser… Purple-headed freak.' _But these words weren't new. She's been saying them for years now. Maybe it was her voice. Sweet, yet demanding. Gentle, yet strong. But her voice never affected him before. Maybe it was the way she said it. Not angry, not frustrated, but calm. She said them as if they were the easiest things to say. But to her, they probably were. So what was his problem? (A/N: Hormones, young one. You must learn.)

"I swear, if those words don't get out of my mind soon, I'm gonna go crazy!" Nagihiko half-yelled to himself. He tried closing his eyes and counting sheep. But their tangled wool reminded him of her hair. '_Her untamed, tangled, golden, soft, angelic-Snap out of it, Nagihiko!' _Nagihiko pulled his long, purple hair in frustration. '_What is it about her that I can't stop thinking about?' _Hoping it would end his inner conflict, Nagihiko began to list the pros and cons of one Rima Mashiro.

_'Pro: She's funny. Con: She's a devil. Pro: She's determined. Con: She's evil. Pro: She's cute. Con: She's-Wait, did I just think she's CUTE? That tiny devil is not cute! Obviously not! She's evil, manipulative, hot-tempered, determined, and funny, has a sweet voice, and has those big honey eyes that you could just stare at forever and ev-STOP NAGIHIKO! YOU HATE HER! SHE HATES YOU! THAT'S HOW IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!'_

As his inner selves began debating on what Rima is and isn't, he began to think of what his Rima-hating self said. "You hate her. She hates you. That's how it always has been and always will be," Nagihiko thought aloud. "But why? Why do we hate each other?" With this thought racing through Nagihiko's head, he was finally able to sleep. Little did he know, tomorrow was going to be twice as troublesome as before he fell asleep.

_The Next Day: Seiyo Academy_

Rima was walking down the hall to her next class when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. Now don't get me wrong, Rima isn't the type to get scared easily, but the situation she was in reminded her of her failed kidnapping when she was younger. _The dark room, the evil man, those eyes…_ Rima clutched her head and sank down to the floor, crying. The one who took her just watched in confusion as Rima bawled.

"Why are you crying, Mashiro-san?" Rima looked up so fast she could've gotten whiplash. It was him. That no-good, purple-headed freak took her. Rima stood up and began to pummel Nagihiko with her tiny fists. For a small, nearly elf-sized girl, she can hit hard.

"You unholy bastard! Do you know how much you scared me? I should really turn you into a girl, cross dresser!" Rima's glare intensified as he looked her in the eyes.

"Now, now Rima-chan. No need to be so hostile," Nagihiko tried soothing the blonde devil. But at the name he called her, flames flared up in the background around Rima.

"What did you call me, purple-head?" Rima asked with venom-coated words, ready to punch the daylights out of him. Nagihiko wasn't sure why she was so angry. But then he remembered.

_'Shit, we don't call each other by our first names. Why did I do that?' _Nagihiko gulped. He closed his eyes and muttered a small, "Sorry. I thought it would be okay."

Rima got even more annoyed. "Why on earth would you think it was okay?"

Nagihiko opened his large, brown eyes and answered in a happy tone," I thought it would be fine since your name is really cute." Nagihiko closed his eyes and smiled. "It fits you, Ri-ma-chan." Nagihiko knew he was treading on thin ice but he hoped he could maybe get her to at least calm down. He was wrong.

Rima slapped him across the face and screamed," You stupid flirt! Go flirt with Saaya or something!"

Nagihiko sweat-dropped and rubbed his abused cheek. '_She seems really mad, but is she blushing?' _Sure enough, her face was flushed with a deep red tint.

"Mashiro-san, are you okay? You're very red," Nagihiko mused, pleased that he could make her blush with ease.

Rima's eyes became slits as she pinned Nagihiko against the wall, her hands curling around his collar. "What do you want?" she hissed. A million things ran through Nagihiko's mind and settled on one answer.

Nagihiko smirked. He leaned in and whispered, "You."

Rima was set back. She let go of the tall boy and backed up as much as she could in the small room. "W-what? You want what?" Rima asked horrified. Now, Nagihiko backed her up against the door of the closet.

"You, Rima. I think you heard me properly," he whispered. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted her.

"But… we hate each other. That's how it always has been and always will be," Rima whispered, staring into his eyes. '_He looks kinda cute… Wait, what?'_

Nagihiko grimaced. Those words were exactly what he thought before. "If that's how you really feel, then I guess I can't force you… But I'm always gonna think about it. You can't force me to stop," Nagihiko said, exiting the closet.

Rima stared at the open doorframe in shock. "What just happened?" she said out loud.

_After School_

Nagihiko moped the entire day. She hated him. He already knew it, but he had hoped it could be changed. '_Always has been, always will be.'_ They were the new thoughts haunting him. He was about to leave the school when he heard quiet footsteps chasing after him. He turned around and saw Rima panting heavily. He raised his eyebrow and said, "Can I help you, Mashiro-san?"

She stopped panting, took a deep breath, and let it out. "I've been thinking. I told you I hated you. And I did. And you already knew it, but maybe… it could be changed," Rima said with a faint smile and slight blush.

Nagihiko's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "How do you do that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Do what?" Rima asked with large, innocent eyes.

"Repeat every single one of my thoughts."

"Hmm… I don't know. Coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences. Must be fate that we're together, Rima-koi."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

"I don't know, Rima-koi. You keep flirting with me."

"YOU STUPID CROSS-DRESSING PURPLE-HEADED FREAK!"

And as they bickered on their walk home, Nagihiko couldn't help but think.

_'Those were the first thoughts that got stuck in my mind.'_


End file.
